cap 3 Eu pertenço a você
by MDMlover
Summary: Jensen não vai desistir até ter o que quer, essa é sua marca, sua personalidade, e ele quer Jared Padalecki, o dançarino prostituto gostoso que trabalha para ele...


Gêneros: Yaoi, AU, Padackles

Avisos: Sexo entre dois homens, Conteúdo Adulto

Disclaimer: Os personagens/artistas Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles não me pertencem, não há intuito de ferir a imagem do artista, esta é uma obra de ficção de fã, não tendo qualquer relação com a realidade.

Músicas para ouvir: I belong to you- Lenny Kravitz, sempre a minha preferida / Brooke Hogan - Strip - Full Song HQ./ Cassie - Me & U

Pairing: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles

Capitulo III

Eu pertenço a você

Era noite. Do mesmo dia em que Jensen Ackles havia conhecido Jared Padalecki em sua casa em circunstâncias tão especiais.

Jensen decidiu ir ao clube onde Jared dançava. Ele se sentou na melhor mesa, consumiu os melhores vinhos, gastou uma fortuna com os garotos que se apresentavam, botando notas de cem dólares em suas cuecas. Estava sentado de frente para o palco. Trazia uma expressão linda no rosto e se vestira muito bem, era lindo e charmoso, apenas esperava pela melhor atração da noite. Podia não ser a melhor para todos, realmente havia um outro homem que dançava que era o que todos e todas queriam ver mas Jensen apenas o ignorou enquanto todos tentavam agradá-lo sabendo o quão rico era.

O apresentador foi ao palco e anunciou o anjo caído. Jensen sabia que era ele, seu garoto, ficou inquieto na cadeira. Fumaça, música de Brooke Hoogan - Strip e Jared entrou com um terno preto e óculos escuros e imensas asas negras presas ao terno em suas costas. Jensen sorriu. Pareceu que Jared o vira na plateia e tirou os óculos mais rápido do que deveria, sorriu sarcasticamente, _então aquele homem o perseguia e queria um show particular?_Jensen sorriu pra ele lançando-lhe um olhar verde lindo, mordendo os lábios. Jared começou a fazer seu strip, abrindo os botões do terno lentamente bem na frente de Jensen, acariciando o peitoral por dentro banhado a óleo corporal, seu corpo brilhava. Os olhos de Jensen brilhavam. Algumas pessoas se aproximaram dele o incentivando a deixar uma nota de cem para o garoto. Ao invés disso ele abriu a carteira enquanto Jared fazia seu número e tirou várias notas de cem dólares e um cartão de crédito botando tudo em cima da mesa como oferecendo a Jared. Pela primeira vez o dançarino deu uma gargalhada, se divertindo com a situação insólita. Jensen gritou:

– Venha pegar meu garoto!

Jared dançava e abriu totalmente o paletó, Jensen mordeu os lábios, e continuaram assim até que toda a roupa do dançarino junto com as asas negras caiu no palco e ele ficou apenas de botas e cueca muito apertada. Eram orientados a tomar algo para que ficassem eretos durante todo o show e aquele membro quase não cabia dentro da cueca. A música e sua batida deixavam Jensen louco e ele pegou seu vinho mais caro e virou no gargalo. Abriu a carteira novamente e tirou mais notas se levantando e colocando na cueca de Jared que teve que se aproximar nesse momento mesmo contra vontade para fazer a vontade do cliente. Nesse momento Jensen acariciou seu membro por cima da cueca o que não era permitido mas quem iria impedí-lo?

–Desça daí! – gritou Jensen – Eu estarei lá atrás e espero que apareça, estou pagando muito caro! – ele pegou seus pertences e se dirigiu a parte de trás da casa onde os dançarinos podiam fazer uma dança privada para o cliente numa mesa.

Jared terminou seu número acariciando todo seu corpo entre gritos de mulheres e homens. A música terminava e ele pegou suas coisas no chão saindo correndo do palco. Então foi até o diretor da casa.

–Senhor, preciso lhe falar!

O velho olhou pra ele:

– Hey garoto gostoso, tem um milionário te esperando lá atrás, saia daqui, vá logo!

– É sobre isso que vim falar senhor! Eu não quero ir.

– Que? Você está louco? Ta fora de controle? Trate de ir agora!- o velho gritava

– Quanto ele pagou senhor Bills?

O velho deu uma gargalhada:

– Meu garoto, ele pagou 3 mil dólares! Você deve ser MUITO gostoso mesmo! O máximo que deram por uma lap dance aqui foi 500 dólares! Vá logo!

Jared passou a mão nos cabelos desesperado:

– Senhor esse homem está obcecado, precisa devolver o dinheiro dele!

– Está louco? Eu preciso do dinheiro tanto quanto você, porque iria recusar 1500 dolares? Não precisa pagar a faculdade?

– Senhor eu lhe dou esse dinheiro de alguma forma!

O velho se aproximou dele :

–Escute aqui, eu não quero saber de choradeira, ou o que ele fez a você, você vai pegar esse traseiro que ele adora e vai lá agora dançar pra aquele homem, me entendeu? Devo me fazer mais claro?- o velho abriu uma gaveta com uma arma.

– Não senhor Bills, eu vou agora, me desculpe...

Jared fechou a porta atrás dele enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão... Odiava chorar, odiava o que estava sentindo... Alguém o puxou pelo braço, ele só conseguiu ver que era um segurança o arrastando para trás da casa e o jogando na mesa de Jensen que esperava por ele e abriu os braços:

– O que está havendo? Por que um segurança trouxe você?

Jared cruzou os braços e não conseguia esconder que havia chorado

– você... você ta chorando?- Jensen se levantou- O que fizeram a você? – Jensen o pegou pelos braços e o obrigou a sentar com ele.

– N- nada... eu vou fazer sua dança.

– Quem disse que eu quero dança Jared?

Jared o olhou confuso.

– Se essa é a única forma de fazer você conversar comigo, eu pago.

Jared descruzou os braços e se sentou. Jensen pediu um uísque dessa vez botando a mão na coxa de Jared, que fez uma cara de descontentamento, Jensen acariciou a coxa dele aproximando-se do seu sexo. Jared se inquietou no sofá.

– Relaxa meu amor... não vou abusar de você, quero namorar...

Jared o olhou com indignação:

– Ah tem vários homens lindos aqui para você namorar, que beijam na boca, e não é o meu caso..- ele já ia se levantar quando olhou para a janela do sr Bills e este o encarava lá de cima. Resolveu continuar sentado.

– Porque você me odeia tanto?- Jensen perguntou

Jared virou o corpo todo para ele :

–Vamos ver porque...você não respeita que não sou passivo, você não respeita que não beijo na boca, você não respeita minhas decisões me ameaçando durante todo o dia...

– Jared, eu nunca disse que devia ser passivo, de onde tirou isso? E porque é tão criminoso querer te beijar? – ele teve um estalo- VOCÊ TEM NAMORADA!

– Não eu não tenho.

– Quem é a vadia?- ficou fora de si

– Jensen, isso pra mim é um bico para ter dinheiro para meus estudos, entende isso? Eu não quero namorar ninguém, eu não quero casar com ninguém!

– Eu espero... espero a vida toda...

– Ahhhhhhhh Você é a criatura mais sórdida do planeta!

Jensen ficou olhando-o

– Porque não me permite conquista-lo?

– Porque não aceita um não como resposta?

Jensen sorriu e meteu a mão no bolso, retirando uma caixa:

– Eu trouxe isso pra você... – lhe entregou a caixa, Jared olhou uma caixa que parecia de anel de noivado e ficou irritado

– Ah jesus!- ele abriu e dentro continha um anel grosso e pesado de ouro maciço.

Jared quase não pôde acreditar...


End file.
